


滁州月下歌

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [12]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 专著体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 天水一色 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Kudos: 1





	滁州月下歌

滁州月下歌  
——显德三年至六年淮南战争回首  
[宋]王禹偁 著  
金陵唐氏绣谷世德堂  
万历三十三年七月第一版，万历三十三年七月第一次印刷  
定价伍拾文

序一  
至道元年，我左迁淮上。  
犹记到任之日，父老夹道相迎。车马过西涧，有人相指而谓我曰：“太守，此昔日太祖皇帝擒唐将皇甫晖、姚凤处也。”我素慕太祖英武，虽不得见，临风相望其为人，亦唏嘘涕下。  
当夜宿官舍，辗转难寐，遂起徜徉城中。时月华如洗，遥闻琴声铿然，颇似故相赵韩王所自度《雪窗》曲。我欲倚歌而和，则渺渺然不可复听矣。  
归来怅然若有所失，我因忆昔端拱年间掌词诰。时韩王三入相，得吾论边事疏而阅之，颇为爱重。我尝游于其门下，问及与太祖际会事。  
韩王初默然，询之再三，曰：“我生三十四岁，遇知于滁州月下；尔来不见滁州月色，亦复三十四年矣。”闻者皆怆然。  
自后乘谪宦之暇，我乃广搜典籍、遍访师友，编次后周南唐往来战事。历四年，得别史十五章，亦期有补于五代史记之阙。自命题为《滁州月下歌》者，聊慰先相君之怀也。  
是为记。

王禹偁  
咸平二年十月二十日 于黄州新建小竹楼

序二  
前日邵尧夫携书过我，展之，乃王黄州咸平间所撰《滁州月下歌》也。  
邵曰：“君作《通鉴》，常叹五季史事殊为疏略，难以收拾。是书差可补益之，惜因秉笔直书其事，常为当朝所忌，是以传世绝少。我近来点检家藏旧籍，幸得一本，故来赠君。”  
我遽起而拜，答曰：“此为君家至宝，岂得轻许人。言赠不可，必暂借而后仆敢受也。”尧夫笑而止曰：“此犹宝剑赠英雄之义，君实无复自外于我。”  
二人遂携手入座，促膝讨论先贤书中精义，是诚有裨于我《通鉴》之作也。当时逸兴遄飞，不觉日斜月升。至三更鼓角，方升榻共眠。困倦之极，未及解衣。五更鸡鸣复醒，相视大笑，谓“曾不知老之将至云尔”。  
英宗时，我即奉敕修历朝通史。今上继位，始有“鉴于往事，有资于治道”之命。是求古诚可以知今也。浮薄之人所谓“天变不足畏，祖宗不足法”者，则非我所知。且作此序，以警后来君子。

司马光  
熙宁五年二月十六日 于洛阳独乐园

序三  
嘉泰三年冬，吾友辛幼安以绍兴知府、浙东安抚使奉诏赴行在。  
临行，辛持王黄州《滁州月下歌》一帙赠我，曰：“是书我乾道间得之滁上，常习其中太祖统军术，今已烂熟于胸矣。闻君治南唐史，姑以此略表离情，无烦固辞。”我顿首谢而受之。  
后二年，幼安调知镇江府。某日登京口北固亭，赋得《永遇乐》一阕，因以寄我。有句曰：“四十三年，望中犹记，烽火扬州路”。又曰：“凭谁问，廉颇老矣，尚能饭否？”观其词气慷慨悲壮，当时我已异之，曰：“如此，岂非杜工部‘长使英雄泪满襟’之谓也？”呜呼！孰料今日，一语成谶！  
悲夫！北伐事既不济，而稼轩已矣，无乃绝天下之望乎！昔我撰《南唐书》十八卷，常哀其君臣之不幸，生纷乱之世而文治之道不得行也；复怒其君臣之不争，临敌国之强而武功之备不得修也。然以今之形势言之，使后来者观乎我朝，宁得不哂曰“此复又一南唐也”？  
嗟乎！此诚吾辈之罪也，虽万死而何赎！我今序此书，非徒哀吾友，更将以此伤吾国也。

陆游  
嘉定二年十二月七日 于山阴家宅榻上

序四  
昨闻谢叠山君就义，海内识者咸叹息之，然未敢现致哀之色。  
今日我姑备薄奠，以飨谢君英灵，欲略表同年之谊，略释后死者之愧也。  
咸淳间，谢君有札于我，略云：“仆过上饶，宿辛忠敏公墓旁僧舍，得王黄州《滁州月下歌》抄本一卷。是忠敏嘉泰间以赠放翁，后复归于辛氏者也。前有司马温公熙宁五年序，犹为可贵。闻身之将为《通鉴》作注，是书差可有所补益，君其勉之。”  
后德祐二年，北师入临安。我二十年所撰《通鉴广注》，旦夕间付之一炬。哀恸之余，幸此书尚在，每览之则念谢君厚意，不敢就此中途而辍也。  
父老相传，云叠山没前，有“某所以不死者，以九十三岁之母在堂耳，先妣以今年二月，考终于正寝，某自今无意人间事矣”之语。然则我所以忍死者，亦犹注《通鉴》之功未尽也。昔宝祐四年登科，座师深宁公语曰：“国史在，则国虽亡而犹在。”此之谓也。  
俟他日《通鉴注》成，吾将从游谢君于地下。

胡三省  
祥兴十二年七月十四日 于宁海中胡村

目录  
引子 “朝梁暮晋”：论五代十国之形势  
第一章 后周崛起  
一 三镇之乱与周太祖朝施政  
附录：“遇郭始安”——太祖皇帝早年际遇考略  
二 周世宗朝施政  
三 后周与北汉之战  
四 后周与后蜀之战  
第二章 南唐渐衰  
一 徐氏篡吴与唐先主朝施政  
二 唐中主朝施政  
三 南唐灭闽国之战  
四 南唐灭马楚之战  
第三章 周唐交恶  
一 南唐与李守贞之交结  
二 南唐与慕容彦超之交结  
二 南唐与契丹、北汉之交结  
四 南唐与后蜀之交结  
五 后周南唐双方战前部署  
第四章 正阳之战  
一 李谷畏战  
附录：“今世申伍”——李谷与韩熙载交游考略  
二 周世宗亲征  
三 李重进正阳大捷  
附录：“棠棣之华”——李重进与周世宗早年关系考略  
四 战后形势  
第五章 太祖肇基  
一 淮南战前太祖军功  
二 涡口之战  
三 清流关滁州之战  
附录：“一夫夜呼”——南唐守将皇甫晖生平考略  
四 战后形势  
第六章 滁州际会  
一 太祖与韩王知遇事  
附录：“托迹诸侯”——赵韩王早年际遇考略  
二 韩王审盗事  
三 韩王代太祖侍宣祖疾事  
附录：“宝刀未老”——宣祖皇帝淮南战功考略  
第七章 扬州之战  
一 韩令坤克扬州、泰州  
二 陆孟俊反击被擒  
附录：“冲冠一怒”——韩令坤与杨氏事考略  
三 太祖皇帝六合大捷  
四 战后形势  
第八章 常州之战  
一 南唐与吴越之恩怨  
二 常州战前吴越之军事行动  
三 李从冀荐柴克宏  
（唐绣谷按：“从”本作“弘”，避宋宣祖讳改。）  
附录：“过刚易折”——南唐文献太子李从冀生平考略  
四 南唐与吴越常州之战  
第九章 战事稍歇  
一 南唐第一次求和  
二 南唐第二次求和  
附录：“五鬼四凶”——南唐佞臣祸国事考略  
三 周世宗回銮  
四 南唐反击  
附录：“水能覆舟”——南唐“白甲军”事考略  
第十章 寿州之战  
一 刘仁赡善为守备  
二 世宗督战及太祖之勇  
附录：“舍身相代”——张琼生平考略  
三 李重进围寿州  
四 周世宗第二次亲征  
五 太祖皇帝紫金山大捷  
六 寿州出降  
附录：“忠正不移”——南唐守将刘仁赡生平考略  
第十一章 南唐用间  
一 南唐战时与契丹之交结  
二 南唐用间李重进事  
附录：“以死报国”——南唐使臣孙晟生平考略  
三 南唐用间太祖事  
第十二章 终克淮南  
一 周世宗第三次亲征  
二 濠州之战  
三 泗州之战  
四 淮河北岸追击战  
附录：“习于水利”——南唐降将陈承昭生平考略  
五 楚州之战  
附录：“一念之仁”——太祖皇帝楚州“因子巷”事考略  
六 南唐纳土  
第十三章 英雄末路  
一 周世宗与符皇后之死别  
二 周世宗与王枢密（朴）之死别  
附录：“先南后北”——王枢密《平边策》考略  
三 后周北征  
四 周世宗壮志未酬  
附录：“风烈如生”——周世宗皇帝功绩考略  
第十四章 日暮途远  
一 唐中主朝战后施政  
附录：“骨肉相残”——南唐兄弟、叔侄储位之争考略  
二 唐后主朝施政  
三 大宋灭南唐之战  
附录：“赋到沧桑”——南唐降臣群体文学考略  
第十五章 潜龙在渊  
一 太祖皇帝淮南之战功  
二 太祖皇帝麾下诸将  
附录：“相逢意气”——太祖皇帝“义社十兄弟”考略  
三 太祖皇帝幕府群僚  
附录：“如鱼得水”——赵韩王与太祖、太宗皇帝早年关系考略  
四 太祖皇帝陈桥受禅事  
结语 “滁州月下”：论淮南战争之遗泽 

正文  
略

跋  
咸平四年，王君元之殁于蕲州。后其子嘉祐尝携王君所撰《滁州月下歌》过我，曰：“此先父遗稿，望相公代奏朝廷，为版刻之，流布天下。”  
当时澶州战局方炽，我欲待讨平幽燕后上疏言此事，无奈从此动辄得咎，迁延至于今日。而今缠绵病榻，知我残年将不多，深以有负王君父子托为愧。  
今倾平生积蓄，延请匠人雕版写印，乃得三本。一将表于朝廷，一将还于王氏，一将藏于吾家矣。  
昔王君以直道立于朝廷，深为宵小所沮。观于此书，亦多语厉害，恐招谤议。我身死不足惜，惟惜是书或不得行于世也。  
噫！知元之者，将以此书矣。罪元之者，亦将以此书矣。复何言哉！复何言哉！

寇准  
天圣元年八月十五日 于雷州郡斋


End file.
